Love Songs
by Eddy Leonhartslover
Summary: Vergil has no idea what to get Dante for Valentines Day. But with the help of a certain God he comes up with the perfect gift. This contains Yaoi and is meant for mature audiences only. You have been warned.


Disclaimer and warning: I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry or any of the bits of song lyrics that are used in the following story. This does contain yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it.

Authors Note: This is third in a series of stories that center around Dante and Vergil. But can be read on it's own. If you are interested in the other two they are Masquerade and It's a Wonderful Life.

Happy Valentines Day

Love Songs

Dante Sparda had been bitten and had been bitten hard by the love bug. He found that even when he was out slaying demons he was prone to flights of fancy and fantasy. The fantasies always revolved around him and Vergil and the various things that they did to and with each other in and out of bed

There were other little things that he would do like calling Vergil while he was out slaying demons, just to hear the sound of his Vergil's voice. Waking up curled around the velvety soft body of his lover and watching him sleep. Every now and then there would be whimpers of fear from that beautiful mouth and he, Dante, would whisper reassurance to Vergil that it was okay that he was safe now.

He also found that he wanted to touch Vergil and touch him often just to make sure he was real and not some dream that would vanish into the cosmos upon waking. He would run his fingers down the scars that covered what should have been smooth alabaster skin, and would feel the tears start and catching the salty drops on the end of one calloused fingertip he would trace them over the marks of brutality. He would lick over them with his tongue and press soft little kisses down them.

Oh and mustn't forget the singing. He would break out while on the middle of blasting a demon to smithereens with Ebony and Ivory he hadn't resorted to I will always love you, knowing that Vergil hated that song, that is to say that he hated the remake of it.

He smirked and sang the beginning verse and chorus of that Marvin Gaye classic Let's get it on:

I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then come on, oh, come on  
Whoo, let's get it on  
Ah, babe, let's get it on  
Let's love, baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on  
Whoo-ooh-ooh

His voice a deep gravely bass that caressed each note. The voice that he would use on Vergil that would make his lover tremble.

The thought of Vergil waiting at home for him caused a reaction in his pants. He licked his upper lip and blasted the demons brain matter out of the back of his head. "Sorry bub can't take the time to play…" Dante smirked and continued, "I left something turned on at home."

When Dante walked through the door of Devil May Cry his nose twitched with appreciation. Vergil had made one of his favorites for dinner, spaghetti and meatballs. He waltzed into the kitchen and behind Vergil and nuzzled his neck until his head tipped to the side giving access to that perfect column of white flesh. Biting the skin gently he sucked in deep until he drew a hiss of pleasure from Vergil's lips.

Vergil leaned back into the comfort of Dante's body and purred with pleasure, "Um that feels really nice." He turned around and put his arms around Dante's neck pressing their mouths together gave him a deep soul searing kiss. Vergil pulled away and whispered, "I missed you."

"Um missed you too honey." Dante growled and winked at his lover. "Here babe let me set table while you finish up in here." He grabbed plates and flatware and left the room singing Bella Notté. Which drew a chuckle from behind him, cocking his head over his shoulder he winked at Vergil and wagged his eyebrows in a suggestive way, promising without words that his lover was going to get very little, if any sleep that night.

Dante knew that he smelled disgusting but also knew that Vergil would be very disappointed if he did, since his sultry lover liked to help him bathe.

During dinner Dante took his fork and pushed one of the meatballs onto the table. Pushes his chair back a little and starts pushing the meatball over to Vergil with the tip of his nose.

Vergil watched Dante's antics and burst out laughing, "You are such a dork at times. But I love you for it." He started laughing even harder when Dante looked up with a rakish grin. He pulled back a little, an amused look on his face and he continued to chuckle.

"What?" Dante asked in a hurt tone a frown appeared on his lips and he started to pull away.

"No Te'." Vergil said softly and leaned forward and licked the spaghetti sauce off the tip of his brother's nose. Pulling back Dante saw all the love that Vergil ever had for him shining in the depths of those amazing blue eyes. "You had sauce on you nose silly."

Dante grinned at him and reaching over to his plate scooped up a finger full of sauce and dabbed it on Vergil leaning forward with a leer he licked it off his lovers little nose.

"Damn me baby but it taste better this way." Dante growled, and in those lightening quick moves that were impossible for mere human eyes to follow he had Vergil pinned on the table the button down shirt had been ripped open sending bullet missiles zinging around the room, the rest of the front of the blue silk was now in tatters.

Dante picked up the now lukewarm sauce and spooned some of it down the hard muscled abs of his brother's stomach. Then with slow sensuous strokes with his tongue licked the delicious marinara sauce of his lover's tight sculpted belly. Sending quivers of delight through the body that was under his.

Dante stepped away and grabbed Vergil and flung him over his shoulder and headed for the stairs he didn't stop when Vergil started to protest that he needed to clean up after dinner.

"Uh huh." Dante grunted as he continued up the stairs, "That can wait, dessert can't."

Vergil chuckled as he was bounced up the steps moaning when his belly came in contact with Dante's hard muscled shoulder. Since he was in the perfect position to do so he reached down and started to play with his lover's tight ass. "Damn Dante you have got a spectacular ass." He reached down and cupped those two tight cheeks and was swatted on his own butt by a powerful hand.

"Behave or I'll drop you." Dante warned.

Vergil continued to play with Dante's buttocks replied, "No you won't"

And Vergil was proven right that Dante wouldn't drop him, when several hours later he was laying spooned in the hot comfort of his lover's arms well spent from the passionate lovemaking.

Dante nibbled on his ear and said, "You realize that Valentines Day is coming up right."

Vergil moaned softly and replied, "Yes." He really didn't like Valentines Day and he had a legitimate reason he didn't feel that there should be one day out of the year when you showed and told people that you loved them when you should do it everyday.

Dante moved his head down and licked along the big vein that pulsated in Vergil's neck, "Ummm what would you like?"

Vergil flipped over and wrapped his arms around Dante and whispered softly, "Nothing. When everything I could possible want is right here in my arms."

Dante kissed him hard and deep, "Do you know how very much I love you babe?"

Vergil undulated against him and said, "Oh I have a really good idea since you just spent the past several hours showing me." He ran his fingers up the still sweaty surface of Dante's back and replied, "I love you Te. More then I can ever tell you or show you." He kissed his lover gently and said, "What would you like for Valentines Day?"

Dante grinned and said with a smirk, "You with a big red bow tied around your finer parts."

Vergil pretended outrage and thumped him on the arm, "Dante behave."

As the days passed and Valentines Day got closer and closer Dante still had no clue what he was going to get for Vergil. Flowers, candy and jewelry were to over done and much to passé for someone with his brother's sophisticated taste. He briefly considered standing outside the window of DMC and serenading Vergil and went over a repartee of various songs wondering which one Verge would like best. Oh there was the old stand by 'In Your Eyes' by Peter Gabriel. He almost fell off his motorcycle laughing when he thought that even though Vergil would appreciate the humor if he sang, 'Shock the Monkey' that their neighbors wouldn't and would more likely then not call the police.

He came in a few nights later and walked up behind Vergil and grabbed him around the waist and sang,

"I can't see me loving nobody but you,

for all my life.

Vergil leaned back into his arms and sang along with him his rich mellow tenor mixing with Dante's baritone caressing each word as softly and lovingly as they would each others bodies,

When you're with me baby

The skies will be blue,

for all my life.

Dante nuzzled Vergil's neck and sucked his lover's earlobe into the hot recess of his mouth and nibbled on it, receiving a mew of pleasure. "Please babe. Please tell me what you want for Valentines Day and don't you dare give me that shit about how you don't think that there should just be one day a year sat aside to tell and show someone that you love him or her that you should do it everyday. I agree with you baby. It's just that Valentines Day helps remind us how special the people in our lives are."

Dante paused and spun Vergil around and put his arms around his twin's waist, pulling their bodies in closer together he rasped out, "I love you. I will never get tired of telling you that I love and showing you. Give me this Vergil. Please! Give me this one-day to show you how incredible I think you are. How very special you are to me." He closed his eyes to shield away the pain from the negative answer he knew was coming.

Vergil sighed and replied, "Yes." Dante had given him so very much and had asked for nothing in return, so there was no way that he could deny the request of his lover.

Dante's reply was a stupid sounding, "Really?"

Vergil wrapped his arms and legs around Dante and held on tight, "Of course really."

Vergil wasn't sure what he was going to get for Dante for Valentines Day and briefly considered the gift idea of his brothers about the red ribbon, but nixed it. He grabbed his wallet and left Devil May Cry for a fun filled day of shopping.

He was at the point of just giving up when he felt and smelled a presence behind him, turning he snorted with laughter at the 'person' who was there.

The scruffy looking man replied to the snort, "You can see me?" And he was scruffy looking he had a four day old 5:00 shadow on his jaw line. The wife beater tank top, which at one time had been white, was now liberally covered in beer and food stains. That was nothing compared to the greasy pit stains that traveled from armpit to waist barely covered his bulging belly. There was an abundant amount of hair sticking up over the neck of the shirt and sprouting out of his armpits.

The jeans were grease stained like he had spent some time under a car and rode low on his hips and if he turned and gave Vergil his back, would expose a great deal of hairy butt crack.

His wings appeared to be molting and there was a cheap smelly cigar held between fleshy lips. The only thing that put him apart from the rest of the transients was the rather elaborate bow that he held in his hands with their dirt and grime embedded finger nails and the equally elaborate quiver that held the gold tipped arrows.

Vergil replied with a grimace crossing his fine features, "See and smell. You realize that there is no smoking allowed in the mall correct?" His patrician nose wrinkled in distaste as it was assaulted by the stench of not only cigar smoke, but also stale sweat and cheap booze.

The man shook his head and said, "Well yeah. But you can see me."

Vergil replied. "Yes and I'm sure all these other nice people can see you too." He pointed to the crowds of people rushing back and forth arms laden with heart shaped boxes of candy, bouquets of flowers, and bags from the various lingerie stores.

The man scratched his head with one of the arrows and replied, "Them they can't see me."

Before Vergil could think about saying anything he felt a tap on his arm looking around he found an elderly woman standing beside him. He smiled down at her and said, "May I help you mam?"

"Oh no dear. But perhaps I can help you. Do you realize that you are standing here talking to yourself? Now before you get riled up I do not go around mocking the afflicted. Perhaps you would like to join me for a cup of coffee or tea and tell me what could possibly be bothering such a handsome young devil as yourself." Before Vergil could even think about protesting he was being drug away by the woman.

"No wait." The man whom he had been conversing with yelled. "You can see me and that means that you can help me."

Vergil willing allowed himself to be lead away by the woman. He couldn't help but smile wondering if this is what it felt like to have a grandmother.

Later as he was leaving the mall Vergil was once again approached by the man from earlier. "Now look here Vergil Angelo Sparda, I need your help. You can see me and hear me. That means that you can help me. And boy do I need help."

Vergil had ignored him and was getting ready to walk away but stopped, pivoted around and hissed, "Who are you?"

The man ran his fingers through greasy lank hair and said, "You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me?" Vergil replied then thought, "Oh god no!" He was face to face with a demon and he was unarmed. Oh he could take care of himself well enough by triggering, but he was in a public place and he didn't want to terrify the populace with his Majin.

The man replied, "I am Cupid."

Vergil snorted, "Sure you are?"

"No really I am. I know, I know, that this is not the form humans are used to but you are far from human aren't you Vergil Sparda."

Cupid stretched up and exposed a large portion of his stomach that was covered with a great deal of hair. Which caused Vergil to shudder in distaste; "You are correct in your assumption, that you are not exactly what I would expect the god of love and the personification of Valentines Day to look like."

"What? Love is not always beautiful Vergil. You have to take the good with the bad. And since you have seen me you obviously need my help. So what can the god of love do for you?"

Vergil pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open, "This way I can talk to you and not be hauled off to the nut farm." And seriously thought about what Cupid had said. He had everything he wanted. He had the unconditional love of Dante so what more could he want. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have everything I want."

Cupid picked at his ear and looked contemplatively at the hunk of earwax he had removed and flicked it away. "Do you really Vergil? Do you really have 'everything' that you want?"

Vergil started to walk away and continued talking into the cell phone, "Yes I have everything that I want. I have the love of a great man, the comfort and security of home. I am not greedy I couldn't ask for more. At one time I would have wanted more, but now I am content. Dante taught me to be happy with what you have. He also taught me that the ultimate power that surpasses everything else is love. Now are you finished harassing me? I really do have things that need to be completed today. Excuse me please."

"No wait."

Vergil turned and saw something that all the horrors of hell would never compete with. He saw the god of love crying. And it wasn't normal crying. Oh no. Vergil Angelo Sparda had never been that lucky. It was wails of despair. And even though he had heard the term before he had never been witness to it until now. Cupid, the God of Love, was caterwauling, and it was starting to give him a headache.

"I wanna go home." Cupid whined. "And you are the only one that can help me-eh-he-he-eh." He continued to sob and sniff hiccoughing out, "Plea-eh-he-eh-he-e-e-e-ease." Then he pulled out the big guns and said, "If you don't help me I will follow you home sit under your window and sing." The smile that crossed the God of Love's face was pure evil. A look that Vergil recognized since he had perfected that look a long time ago. Drawing in a lungful of air Cupid started to 'sing' the one song or that particular version of it that would send Vergil screaming into the kitchen looking for an ice pick to drive into his skull.

When Cupid hit the first note Vergil cringed and said, "Fine I will help you get home. Just do not for the love of god sing that song." Then cursed who would have guessed that the God of Love played dirty.

Cupid smirked at him and said, "All's fair in love and war Vergil. Now we need to find what I can help you with. Because there is obviously something lacking otherwise you wouldn't be able to see me."

Vergil continued to talk into the phone, "The only thing that I can think of is that I need help finding Dante a Valentines Day present. It has to be something special. Not flowers or candy or any of the other done to death gifts."

Cupid smiled at Vergil and said, "Then you came to the right person. Something unusual and unique." He pulled an arrow and scratched between his shoulders with it. "Hum what to get him? What to get him?"

Vergil rolled his eyes this was getting him nowhere fast. He still had a headache and he needed another cup of coffee. He walked towards the coffee shop to and ordered a Ventai white chocolate mocha with hazelnut. Once he had his coffee he continued to walk through the mall listening to the suggestions that Cupid was rattling off like machinegun fire, nixing everyone of them.

He was at the point of going with Dante's suggestion about the red ribbon when he was startled by a girlish shriek of, "It's perfect. Why didn't I think about this before? Boy do I feel stupid."

When Vergil turned he saw the second most terrifying thing that he had ever witnessed Cupid was doing the happy dance. He was really beginning to wonder if he was a little touched. Especially when Cupid squealed like a rabid fan girl and clapped his hands together and jumped up and down sing-songing, "Perfect! Perfect! Perfect!" Each perfect increased in not only volume but kept getting higher and higher on the octave scale, until it could shatter diamonds.

Vergil put his finger up to his ear checking for blood since he felt like his eardrums had been shattered, "What is perfect?"

"This!" Cupid replied and pulled out an arrow and handed it to Vergil, "What better gift to give someone then an arrow from the God of Love."

As soon as the arrow touched Vergil's palm there was a pretentious clap of thunder followed by a cloud of purple and pink glittered smoke and when the noise had died down and the smoke had cleared the place where the God of Love had been standing was now clear except for a pink heart shaped card. Bending Vergil picked it up and read, 'Vergil, thank you. Live and love well. Cupid.' Vergil smiled and started to tuck the card away but it vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

It was now Valentines Day evening and Vergil was starting to get a little antsy waiting for Dante to get home. His lover had promised him that it was going to be a night to remember. At Dante's insistence he was dressed in a white tuxedo, the only relief to the stark white was the blue silk necktie that matched his eyes and the stud buttons that ran down the front of the shirt. He smiled he couldn't deny his Dante anything.

Vergil pulled his cell phone out and was getting ready to call Dante to see what the hold up was when he heard what sounded like a Mariachi Band on the front walk. He stood and walked to the door he knew that they had the wrong address and was going to tell them that Diablo's Kitchen, which in his opinion served the finest Mexican Food this side of the boarder, was down the street.

When he opened the door he almost fell over in shock, Dante was on the back of a white stallion dressed in black formal wear. Nodding to the leader of the quartet he started to serenade Vergil by singing,

_I will be your hero baby_

_I will kiss away your pain _

I will stand by you forever

_You still take my breath away._

Vergil put his hand up to his mouth to hide not only the smile that threatened to split his face in two but also hide the gasp of pleasure. He couldn't disguise the sparkle in his eyes and wouldn't want to.

Dante leaped agilely from the horses back and landed in front of Vergil and said, "You will always take my breath away." The fire of love in his eyes matched that of Vergil's, "I know you hate the song. But I want you to know that I will always love you Vergil and I'm never going to let you go babe."

Vergil wrapped his arms around Dante's neck and whispered, "I love you too. You are so very good to me Dante. As for never letting me go. That's good because I am never going to leave you again."

Their mouths meet again and lips parted so tongues could began that erotic tango of love, sliding against each other and fencing skillfully. Dante groaned against Vergil's lips, "I had made reservations for us at Chez Laurent, but my hunger for you is overshadowing everything else. I want to take you upstairs to our bedroom make love with you and never stop."

Vergil's answer was one word a word that Dante was getting used to passing those sensuous lips. "Yes."

Dante scooped Vergil up and carried him back into Devil May Cry bridal style, not caring what the freaking neighbors thought. Hooking his foot behind him he caught the door and slammed it shut.

Arriving at their bedroom Dante continued across the room where he lay Vergil down on the black silk comforter, stepping back sop he could undress and then take his time and strip the clothes from his lover he stopped and just stared.

"What?" Vergil asked alarmed.

Dante smiled and shook his head in the negative. He needed to see Vergil laid out nude; his alabaster body lay out on a field of black. He came forward and replied honestly, "Nothing is wrong babe. You are so god damned beautiful Verge." He carefully slid the jacket off Vergil's shoulders knowing that it wasn't a rental and that it was either Dior or Armani.

The next thing to go was the skillfully knotted blue silk tie followed by the pleated tuxedo shirt. Dante silently cursed only Vergil would wear a formal shirt that required studs to hold it closed instead of something as plebian as buttons for his brother. He carefully removed the little sapphire chip studs and the cufflinks and placed them on the nightstand. "You wear to damn many clothes babe." He groused as he lay the shirt down on the jacket.

He reached forward and tugged on the platinum nipple ring that went through Vergil's left nipple smiling with pleasure at the gasp of pleasure that fell from that beautiful pouty mouth. Pushing Vergil backwards he moved down to his feet and removed the highly polished white flat leather dress shoes and lay them on the floor beside the bed and removed the white silk dress socks as well and lay them on the pile of clothes.

Sliding up the bed he rested his body between Vergil's spread legs and kissed him again, gently at first but increasing the fierceness of it knowing that their lips would be love bruised in the morning. He ground his hips and groin into Vergil's and swallowed the cry of wanton lust that fell from his brother's lips. Kissing over to one perfect ear he groaned, "Like that baby?" And increased the friction of their bodies.

Vergil wrapped his long legs around Dante and writhed under him and cried out, "Yes. You know I do" His body arched off the bed and he thrust against Dante provocatively, he panted out, "I need you Te. I need you and want you in me." He tugged on the back of Dante's tux jacket, "I need to see you naked Dante. Strip for me."

Dante smirked down at him and replied with a smirk, "Somebody's impatient." But pulled away, but before he undressed he finished striping the clothes off of his frisky twin. Then sliding off the bed he started to do a slow and very naughty striptease.

"Oh that's right baby, shake your moneymaker." Vergil teased from the bed.

Dante undid the button of the black dress pants and unzipped them. Pausing long enough to remove the jacket and shirt flinging them across the room not carrying where or how they landed leaving his back bare for his brother to ogle.

He started to shake his hips in a vibrating shimmy which caused the fabric to slip down his hips catch just a little on his ass then slid the rest of the way down to the floor pooling at his now bare feet. Kicking them aside he turned around and burst out laughing.

Vergil was propped back against the 3,000 pillows that he insisted on keeping on the bed one of his knees propped up giving an unimpeded view of his groin where he did indeed have a red bow tied around his 'finer parts.' He tried to look innocent but failed miserably, "Isn't this what you told me you wanted for Valentines Day?"

Dante managed to get his laughter under control; "I was in such a hurry to get you naked that I didn't even notice." He stalked across the room like a panther each move graceful and seductive. When he reached the bed he started at the foot of the orgy sized bed and started to crawl up the expanse to where his lover was waiting, twitching his ass and growling deep in his throat.

Vergil chuckled, "Somebody's frisky tonight." And squeaked in surprise when Dante pounced and tackled him. The squeak changed to laughter when his brother started snarfling his ear and neck nipping and licking along the smooth cool alabaster skin.

Vergil's hips arched up off the bed lifting Dante with them when his lover hit the sensitive spot right behind the earlobe. The gasp of pleasure was followed by a dark chuckle, "Um you like that don't you baby?"

Vergil cried out, "Yes, you know I do. Please don't stop."

Dante had no intentions of stopping and he proved it by continuing his carnal assault on Vergil's skin. His hands joined in and traveled in leisurely trails up and down the quivering flesh. The cries of pleasure that were falling from Vergil's lips were beautiful and no melody ever sounded or would sound as sweet to Dante's ears as the words of love that were tumbling from his brother's lush mouth.

The love song of soft-spoken words, moans, groans and sighs of pleasure assaulted his senses and Dante knew that tonight would be the night that he and Vergil would heart bond and belong to each other forever. He knew that it probably sounded cliché that it was happening on Valentines, but it also seemed right. Love and magic were in the air and it fell around them like gentle rain on a parched desert.

"Dante…Oh Dante. I love you so. Kiss me please." The words were a silent plea of command, and who was he to refuse? Dante moved his mouth from Vergil's shoulder and kissed the perfect lips of his brother.

Dante whispered one word, "Tonight." Knowing in his heart and soul that Vergil would know what he was referring to. It wouldn't happen right away but after the fires of their passion and lust for each other had been quenched. During the loving time after the lovemaking, the time when they lay sweat drenched in each other's arms. That is when it would happen.

"Yes."

After kissing his twin deep Dante reluctantly tore his mouth away from Vergil's and sang softly to his lover:

I wanna kiss you all over

And over again

I wanna kiss you all over

While the night close in

Then to prove that's what he was intending to do from the beginning Dante started to kiss down Vergil's body stopping to lick and nip little places that drew that sweet song of surrender from his brother's mouth. He reached the little divot of his lover's navel and snorted with laughter.

Vergil had a new belly button ring, taking the devils tail gently between his teeth Dante tugged on it and when he released it he inserted his tongue in the little pit and swirled it around. Removing his tongue he slid it down the quivering trembling flesh from nave to groin where he found that Vergil was hard and throbbing.

Taking that length of flesh in his hand Dante very slowly licked away the little drops of precome that glistened on the throbbing head and groaned. Vergil had always tasted so fucking good. He was a mixture of sweet spiciness with just the right amount of salt for an added kick.

Dante parted his lips slowly started to take Vergil into the hot wet recess of his mouth. Using his hand to move the swollen length up in down in that ancient erotic art. Taking more and more in with each movement of his mouth until he had all of his twin's turgid flesh in his mouth and down his throat. He moved his head up and down listening to the cries of rapture that fell from Vergil's lips.

Tearing his head away before Vergil reached his crisis he ran his first two fingers over the end of his lovers length where it was now liberally wet with not only the moisture from his mouth but more of the pearly drops of precome that glistened on the head of his throbbing manhood. When his fingers were sufficiently wet he gently rubbed them against the tight little rose bud of his brothers entrance and inserted them into that tight hot passage, searching and finding that sweet little spot that would drive Vergil over the edge into the abyss of passion.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnmm! Yessssssssssss! Oh gods Dante like that." Vergil cried out and thrashed around on the bed moaning with pleasure.

Dante leaned back down and encased the hard, thick length in his mouth again moving his head up and down. Running his tongue with the tantalizing slowness down the big throbbing vein on the underside of the turgid member that was sliding in and out of his mouth, catching on his full under lip as he pushed down and pulled up. Taking Vergil down his throat where he purred sending shockwaves of pleasure into the over sensitized flesh.

Vergil screamed softly at first then it increased in volume to echo around the room, "I'm coming." And paid tribute to his brother in the sweetest way a lover could by releasing his essence into Dante's mouth.

Dante licked along his lips and said, "I love the taste of you Vergil. I will never get enough of you and your loving." He moved up and kissed his lover on his pouty mouth, "Turn over, baby. Turn over and get on your hands and knees for me. I need to be in you now Vergil. I need to fill you with my flesh and I want to make us one."

Vergil turned over and did as Dante requested and pushed up to his hands and knees giving his brother an unimpeded access to his tight little heart shaped ass. Dante leaned in and nipped him on each cheek, "You have the perfect ass baby. Not only that everything about you is perfect. But I love this sweet little ass of yours." Moving down he grabbed one tight bum cheek in each hand and separated them and very carefully applied his tongue to that tight little star flicking it back and forth as quickly like a serpent.

"Da-awn-te." Vergil cried out his voice breaking as he cried out his lover's name. Then demanded, "More!"

"Ummm!" Dante growled, happy to comply with Vergil's demands increasing the fluttering of his tongue against the ultra sensitive flesh. Fumbling he managed to pull out a tube of lubricant and removing his hands from his brother's tight ass popped it open and applied a generous amount to his turgid length of flesh.

Reaching down Dante grasped his manhood and started to guide into the tight portal moving slowly he pushed in, drawing out and pushing back in until he was sheathed to the hilt. "God Verge. God damn baby you are so fucking tight and hot around me." Dante groaned, his voice had grown dark with lust. It amazed him how very tight Vergil remained no matter how many times they made love with each other.

"Dante. How good you make me feel" Vergil cried out as Dante moved in and out of him in a slow easy rhythm. "Mmmm! Nnnnnnnn! Ohhhhhhhhh! God! Oh god Dante. Yesssss!"

Dante reached around and grabbed Vergil's length, which had grown hard again and started to stroke up and down matching the rhythm of his hips as he plunged in and out of his lover. "I'm going to make you come so many times baby." Dante growled in promise.

As Dante continued thrusting in and out he changed the angle of his hips and started to drive in and out again and again managing to rub the head of his penis against the sensitive prostate of his lover with each stroke.

"Fuck! Oh fuck yes Dante. Like that. More. Don't stop. Don't ever stop loving me." Vergil moaned and pleaded in one voice.

"Ah baby! I am not ever going to stop loving you." Dante replied and increased the tempo of his thrust his hand moving up and down Vergil's flesh.

"God Dante. Again." Vergil cried out and came on Dante's hand and up his own chest.

Dante pulled out of Vergil still hard and throbbing, flipping his lover over he said softly, "I want to see your face when I come in you." Dante said softly and eased back into his lover's body. He took one of those long sexy legs and draped it over his shoulder and once more started out move in and out of his Vergil's body.

"You are so very tight Vergil. So very tight and so fucking hot baby." Dante groaned in pleasure.

Vergil was almost incoherent from their love making and but he knew in his lust befuddled mind that there was a way that he could give his brother the ultimate pleasure and starting at the top of his passage he began to tighten the muscles around the throbbing length that was embedded in him giving him pleasure. When he reached the base of Dante's throbbing member he clenched the muscles even tighter.

"God damn Vergil. Do that again baby." Dante demanded in a scream.

Vergil slowly unclenched and did the same thing again this time starting at the base and working his way up to the head.

Vergil squealed in pleasurable lust when Dante pulled out and thrust back in quick movements his belly rubbing against the hardened length that was pressed between their bodies.

Vergil wrapped his arms and legs around Dante and held on for the ride that he was about to receive.

Dante started to thrust harder and faster growling in lust, he was close so fucking close when Vergil screamed out, "Ahhh Dante. I'm coming."

Dante pounded into Vergil one, two, three more times and finally climaxed himself. Gazing down on his lovers face he was alarmed at first at the tears that were trailing down the smooth alabaster cheeks. "Did I hurt you my sweet love?"

"No Te' you didn't hurt me." Vergil gasped out and kept his limbs wrapped firmly around his brother's body. "No my love you could never hurt me." Vergil smiled eyes sparkling with happiness, love, pleasure and the tears of bliss that were still gathered in those beautiful blue depths.

Dante leaned down and slowly kissed away the tears that were on Vergil's cheeks. "I love you Vergil. For now and forever." Then eased slowly out of his lover's love bruised body. Turning to his side he pulled his brother with him and kissed him several times each kiss followed by a declaration of "I love you."

Dante brought his hand up and rubbed his fingers down the ultra soft cheek of his lover and said softly, "Heart to heart and soul to soul, my life is yours Vergil. We two are one." Then kissed Vergil in a soul-binding kiss.

Vergil stroked Dante's face, his eyes shining with all the love he had and would ever feel for his brother, he replied in kind, "Heart to heart and soul to soul, my life is yours Dante. We two are one." And kissed Dante in the same soul-binding kiss.

Vergil didn't want this time to end but he wanted to give Dante his gift, "I have a present for you." He said with a shy smile, breaking away he reached into his nightstand and pulled out the long thin gaily-wrapped box and handed it to Dante.

Dante quirked an eyebrow and took the box and very carefully unwrapped it, wanting to keep the paper and the bow as a reminder of this date. Removing the lid of the box he folded back the tissue paper and saw the beautiful gold tipped arrow that was nestled in the red and white paper.

"You got me an arrow?" Dante said a little confused.

"It's a very special arrow Dante. It's one of Cupids." Vergil said with a smile then went on to tell Dante about his encounter with the God of Love.

By the time Vergil was finished telling Dante about Cupid his brother was almost helpless with laughter. Vergil couldn't fight it anymore his laughter soon joined that of Dante's.

Up in Olympus Cupid looked down on the two lovers and smiled.


End file.
